


Me convenció con un merengue

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Jason recuerda como aprendió a cocinar. y ahora lo usa para conseguir lo que quiere. Jason es el mejor cocinero de la historia... Porque entiende que una Receta no se aplica sólo a la cocina.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Me convenció con un merengue

Jason era el hijo de puta más grande que se conociera en la alta sociedad. Es decir, era el hijo Omega favorito de Bruce Wayne, el Alfa que cocinaba alta repostería en ciudad Gótica mientras dirigía sus empresas. Un enorme logro para un Alfa.

-Y yo aquí haciendo esto – Dijo Jason con el delantal puesto. Un regalo del boca floja pelirrojo mejor amigo, con el que había asistido al colegio para Omegas en ciudad Stark. Jason juraría hasta la tumba que su padre le metió a ese feo lugar de remilgados por una equivocación, pues él era inocente de robarle las perlas a la vecina estirada… y el auto que se compró a la semana de la denuncia, no eran prueba de nada – Lo que uno tiene que hacer para tener lo que se quiere. Seguro que Bruce los glaseaba. – Sonrió con cariño.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Un Alfa cocinando como un Omega, tomándose sus días de descanso para pasársela entre harina, azúcar, un recetario de cocina y a su muy amado hijo a la derecha golpeando la masa para pizza.  
Jason siempre detesto las clases de cocina. Desde que su padre le dijera que el secreto de mantener a un Alfa contento, o a cualquier persona en general era el llenarles el estómago. Es decir, por Jason, esas personas podrían morirse enojadas y listo pero Bruce no deseaba aquello, Jason era su único hijo Omega y nunca pudo enseñarle nada mejor que la cocina.

-¿Por qué cocinas? Eres un Alfa – Le dijo en una ocasión.

Bruce siguió estirando la salsa de tomate por la carne y la pasta. Esa noche recibirían a los Queen para cenar. Oliver había dispuesto de un vino de su cava especial que deseaba compartir en familia. No eran consanguíneos pero los años suplían muy bien el adn. 

-No sabía que ser un Alfa me impedía cocinar – Dijo al aire – Pásame el perejil, hijo – Jason lo hizo de mala gana – No sabía que ser un Omega te impedía saber leer – Jason inflo sus cachetes, enojado. Odiaba que su padre le hiciera sentir estúpido – Eras muy pequeño, Jay… quizá no lo recuerdes. Tenías un abuelo…

-Tomas.

-No, Alfred, el hombre que me crio… un Alfa – Jason abrió grande los ojos. Impresionado por escuchar que un Alfa cuidaba de otro Alfa que no fuera su cachorro. Usualmente los Alfas preferían eliminar el linaje o sacarle la vuelta a otros Alfas – Él puede ser extraño pero diré con toda seguridad que era único. No porque siendo un Alfa se dedicaba a cuidarme, a atender a mis padres, a velar por ellos y los intereses de la familia. No… sino porque él apreciaba las cosas buenas de la vida.

-¿Cocinar?

-Cocinar – Afirmo – Este recetario – Señalo - Echo a mano. Alfred apuntaba todo. Le tomo años tener su colección privada y original, Jason. ¿Sabes cuánto se lleva para poder hacer un nuevo sabor? ¿Una combinación? Eras tan pequeño… Cuando debía de ir a trabajar, Alfred te subía en la silla alta, te aseguraba y dejaba que vieras como cocinaba. Era algo que te gustaba.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Eras muy pequeño… Alfred murió cuando tenías tres años – Jason asintió – Me dejo su colección de recetarios.

-Gran herencia.

-Sí que lo fue – Admitió feliz – Cocinar es la llave de la vida, hijo. Algún día lo comprenderás.

Pues más tarde que temprano lo entendió.  
Cocinar era divertido… pero lo mejor estaba en la receta, en la fabricación de una. Jason pudo hacer la propia cuando Roy y Tim Drake se enfadaron porque Roy no se había acordado del aniversario de novios y Tim se enfureció.  
Decidió sacar el viejo recetario y hacer algo que valiera la pena.

“No son reglas, Bruce. No son mandas. Esto es para que seas mejor persona. Es para que sepas que va primero y que va después. Que el orden crea algo glorioso y el desorden puede no ser lo peor”   
Con afecto, Alfred.

Dejando de lado el perfecto pastel de cerezas que cocino y que Tim no volvió a discutir con Roy, Jason había descubierto el amor por hacer recetas… de cocina, de conquista, de regalos, y de sorpresas… había aprendido recetas para todas las ocasiones.  
Y justo ahora, estaba por hacer una receta mágica, que no fallaría.  
Barry era un adorable niño Omega, con preciosos ojos azules que encantaban a todo el mundo. Con cinco años, el chiquillo se paseaba por todas partes. Conquistando como sólo un Al Ghul podía hacer. Hijo de Damian (El Alfa con el que estaba saliendo) y Conner (El ex esposo Omega), y amén de nombrar por lo bajo el desliz de Conner por parir a un chiquillo pelirrojo…Damian no era piadoso.  
El último en decir en voz alta la infidelidad de Conner, termino en el hospital.   
Nadie deseaba hacer molestar a Damian o a Conner, que para el caso, no tenía nada que envidiarle a su ex esposo en cuestiones de dudosa procedencia. Damian seguía siendo versado en las artes marciales más oscuras y Conner no era diferente.  
No era algo que le quitara el sueño a Jason, él mismo pregonaba un amor a las armas de fuego que podía rivalizar con el de su alta cocina.  
Así que para cuando Jason conoció a Barry, atino a alagarle ese pelirrojo cabello que lo hacía ver exótico y bonito, de paso ofreciéndole sus mejores pastelillos de manzanas caramelizadas que hicieron que Barry le amara de inmediato.  
Y hoy día, estaba por demostrarle a su padre que la cocina servía para todas las ocasiones posibles.  
El campo de batalla estaba dispuesto a las nueve de la mañana.  
Él se había levantado temprano a poner un buen desayuno. No que fuera la clase de ama de casa desabrida que esta perfecta de uñas a cabello, pero, nada era mejor que disponer las minas en su justo lugar, preparar el consomé para la ebullición correcta y esperar a servirse el mejor plato de su vida… o uno de los mejores.  
Damian bajo desde la segunda planta. Un sitio modesto para un linaje como los Al Ghul. Adoraba como su hombre lucia en pijama y pantuflas, dispuesto a quedarse en casa para celebrarle el cumpleaños número cinco a su pequeño vástago.

-Hola, campeón – Le revolvió el cabello. Damian nunca dijo lo que detestaba que algo tan bonito en su hijo fuera motivo de burla y señalamiento. Así que cuando Jason aludió al carmín mechón remarcándole los azules ojos cuando los presentaron, sólo pudo caer enamorado a sus pies. Nadie veía a Barry por ser Barry, sino por ser pelirrojo cuando ambos padres eran morenos.- Hola, Jay – Beso en los labios, apenas un toque que enamoraba y se sentó en su silla, en la que ya Jason había puesto el desayuno en el plato de costumbre y rellenaba la taza navideña con café – Gracias, Jay.

-De nada – Y Damian no vio esa depredadora sonrisa en el blanco rostro de su pareja. De haberlo notado, seguro que correría, por seguridad o por algo más placentero.

-¿Emocionado por la fiesta? – Barry asintió – Supe que Jason preparo un montón de aguinaldos, llenos de los mejores dulces. De todos los que te gustan.

-¡¡¡Siiiiii!!! – Chillo emocionado y de repente Damian no supo si era buena idea tener a un montón de chiquillos llenos de azúcar corriendo por su casa por toda la noche – Vandra Kaldur. Y vendrá… Asari, y, y, ¡Vendrán todos!

-Si… al parecer nadie quiere perderse el partido en la noche.

-No seas pesado, Demonio – Dijo Jason a Damian – Hoy juegan los Vengadores contra la Liga de la Justicia. Todos van a querer ver a Bruce patearles el trasero. Normal que aprovechen que es el cumpleaños de Barry.

Barry asintió. Su abuelo Bruce era uno de los mejores jugadores en la Liga. Aunque también era un sujeto que amaba comer con tenedores que brillaban mucho y hablaba de libros con nombres difíciles de recordar… pero así lo quería.

-¿No vas a comer, Barry? – Demando Damian, curioso porque su hijo no estuviera pidiendo repetición. Barry era un barril sin fondo - ¿Nervioso por cumplir años?

-No – Negó con rapidez. Jason se preguntó cómo era que no vomitaba después. La cabeza era sólo un borrón rojo de lo rápido que negaba – Estoy bien. Sólo no quiero esto.

-Está bien – Asintió Jason – Déjame prepararte algo más… la avena tampoco me gustaba mucho cuando era niño.

-No, Jason, vuelve a tu lugar – Jason no dijo ni pio y volvió a sentarse – Jason no está aquí para cocinarte lo que quieras. Esto no es un bufet de cinco estrellas… aunque su comida si clasifique.- Aclaro por precaución. No fuera siendo que Jason se ofendiera por que dijera que su comida no era la mejor - Lo que se sirve, se come.

-No me molesta…

-No lo mal críes, Jason – Jason jugueteo con su mechón blanco. Soplándole para matar el tiempo – Barry escúchame, vas a comerte eso. Jason lo preparo para ti. Jason no es tu mayordomo. No está aquí para servirte.

-Y si no está aquí para ser mi mayordomo… ¿Por qué lo tienes?

Damian se abstuvo de golpear por debajo de la mesa a su novio. Jason le estaba dando la miradita cabrona. Esas que le echaba cuando sabía que estaba jodido.  
Jason siguió tomando de su café.

-Está aquí con nosotros… porque nos quiere – Jason asintió.

-¿Vas a casarte con Jason?

Damian escupió el café que apenas estaba intentando tragar. Jason lamento no tener una cámara.  
Los momentos kodak eran tan escasos.  
Barry les veía con su carta de perrito apaleado inocente. El muy cabroncito no disimulaba lo entretenido que estaba con hacer a su padre desatinar. Damian era todo modales, modos correctos y el señor etiqueta… seguro que Alfred estaría orgulloso de haberlo conocido, era todo lo que siempre quiso para su nieto Jason. Así que verle con el cabello crespo y manchado de café era un espectáculo.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

-Eso es lo que se hace – Levanto los hombros – Eso hiciste con papi – Damian se sonrojo y Jason siguió muy entretenido con su taza – Amabas a papi…

-Aun amo a tu papi – Y de inmediato giro a ver a Jason. Decirle en la cara a su actual novio que aun guardaba profundos sentimientos de afecto hacia su ex, no era sabio. Jason no hizo nada.

-Si… pero como lo amabas, se fueron a vivir juntos…y se casaron después. Ahora vives con Jay porque se aman y las personas que se aman se casan y tienen hijos. ¿Me van a dar un hermanito? ¿Jay va a ser mi nuevo Papi?

-Ayúdame – Pidió.

-No – Aseguro Jason – Estoy divirtiéndome. Anda, Damian, dile a Barry…

-Estas gozando esto.

-Sabes que sí.

Damian trago duro y vio en el fondo de esos azules ojos que Barry había heredado de Conner.

-Tengo que irme – Aseguro. Se puso de pie y casi se tropieza – La señora Diana hablo y dijo que tenía trabajo.

-Pero es mi cumpleaños – Barry hizo pucheritos – Nunca trabajas en mi cumpleaños.

-Estaré aquí, campeón – Aseguro – Nos vemos, Todd.

Después de que Damian huyera, Jason se le quedo mirando a Barry, que aún seguía sorprendido por ver a su padre huir por primera vez en la vida.  
Jason se paró y le quito el potaje de avena que le sirviera en un inicio y se fue a la alacena, en donde ya tenía servidos sus mejores bocadillos. Su charola resplandeció y brillo en frente del iluminado rostro del enano pelirrojo.  
La semana anterior había pactado con Barry el hacerle una emboscada a Damian. Y la cosa había salido perfecta. Barry era muy buen actor, y como todo profesional, debía de recibir su justa paga.

-Trato hecho, Barry – Le dijo Jason apenas Barry cogiera su pago con sus traviesos dedos.

-Pero no dijo lo que querías, Jay – Y es que comer sus mejores sabores no era lo mismo cuando sintió haberle fallado a su nuevo papi – No dijo que se casaría contigo.

-Pero lo hará, Barry – Aseguro – Los mejores platillos llevan su tiempo. Hay que saber seguir la receta y sino, hay que inventar una. Cuando llegue el momento, de Omega a Omega te enseñare a hacer Recetas de cocina, Barry, veras que son muy útiles en la vida.

Jason dejo a su hijastro disfrutar de su premio por ser tan buen niño.  
Barry le miro partir.

-Ni pensar que me convenció con unos merengues – Suspiro.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Esto es un único capitulo que espera haya sido de su agrado. Que les divirtiera y si fuera posible que lograran terminar de leerlo. Como siempre. Gracias por su apoyo. Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes


End file.
